Nicknames
by ghostgothgeek
Summary: A slip up of his name drives Danny crazy. But there's one thing that can make him feel better. (stupid fluff, rated T for language)


On any given school day, Danny Fenton would enjoy having a substitute teacher. His excuses for ghost fighting, which were getting more ridiculous by the day, could be recycled with the new face, and having a substitute generally meant having a more relaxing class. Substitutes typically didn't feel like teaching, so aside from the pointless worksheet given out, it would be time for Danny to goof off with his friends; a much needed break from his chaotic extracurriculars.

Today was not one of those days. After fighting off Skulker before second period, and Spectra after lunch, Danny was exhausted and irritated at the escalation in ghost appearances today. The only thing that could make it worse is -

"Dan Fenton?" The older woman glanced up from her clipboard and surveyed her audience.

"It's Danny," Danny said sternly, gripping his desk until his knuckles turned white - a grip so strong the wood was beginning to split.

"My apologies." She said glanced back down at her list and continued her role call, unphased by the teenager's angst. Tucker brought his attention back to his best friend after raising his hand when his name was called after Danny's.

"Danny, it's okay." Sam rested a hand on his shoulder, forcing his eyes to go back to their typical brilliant blue from the glowing green they currently were.

"What's got Fentonio's panties in a bunch?" Dash snickered from behind them, high fiving Kwan when he saw Danny's fists ball up in anger.

"Danny…" Sam warned.

"He doesn't like being called Dan. Fuck off." Tucker blurted out. "Hey!" He rubbed his arm where Sam punched him.

"Don't give him any ideas," she muttered.

"Is that so, _Dan_ Fenton?" Sam glared at Tucker, who just shrugged sheepishly, upon Dash's comment.

"Cut it out, Dash." Danny stood to face Dash and narrowed his eyes, flashing green for a split second.

"Danny, calm down. He's just doing it to get a rise out of you." Sam pushed him back down in his seat as the substitute glanced over, raising her free hand when her name was called.

"Look, _Dan_ needs his lovebird Sam to keep him in line!" Dash chuckled again as Danny and Sam chorused their "we're not lovebirds" charade. "Sure you aren't, _Dan_. Hey _Dan_ , does this irritate you more than being called Fenturd, or should I just start using your full name: Dan Fenturd?"

Danny had enough. Sam's hand could no longer hold him down and he stormed off, leaving the substitute looking quite confused at the outburst. Dash and Kwan continued their laughing fit while trying to come up with more names that would piss Danny off. Tucker and Sam looked at each other before standing and following Danny out. "We'll go check on him," Sam called out as she left with Tucker.

"Yeah we'll bring him back!" Tucker yelled once they were already in the hallway. They spotted Danny stomping down the halls, punching a random locker on his way. They ran to catch up with him. "What's up, man? That was a little excessive."

Sam sighed as Danny explained, "I don't like being reminded of what I could become. That wasn't me. I can't be responsible for destroying everything in the future. I can't let that happen."

"It won't happen. Danny, you've moved past that." Sam leaned against the locker beside him.

"Cheer up, Danny! Sam's right, we're still here and the Nasty Burger never blew up. You won't turn into him." Tucker gave him a reassuring smile.

Danny sighed, now more depressed than angry. "But what if I do?" He mumbled quietly.

"We won't let that happen. You're much better than that. And we're always here for you." Sam rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder again.

"Why does Dash have to be such a dick like that? I've tolerated his dumb nicknames before, but I mean, do you guys have any idea how annoying it is to be called something you hate so much?" Danny groaned.

Sam rolled her eyes as she muttered, "believe me, I do."

Tucker laughed, "that's right, Sammykins!" Sam punched him in the shoulder again. "That one was worth it."

Danny pursed his lips, "that's different though. At least Sammykins didn't seek out to destroy the world."

"Can we stop using that dreadful name now?" She groaned as Tucker and Danny laughed.

"And he's back!" Tucker patted Danny on the back. Danny looked over at Sam, a cheshire cat-like grin growing on his face.

"What?" Sam said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I think I thought of something that would cheer me up."

"What are you t-...no, absolutely not," she said sternly, now very aware of his plan.

"Pleeeeeaseeeee, Sammykins?" Danny pouted. She could never resist those eyes, although she tried.

"Ew, stop it. My mother calls me that when she wants something from me."

"Sammy, please?" He gave her a puppy dog pout, one she rolled her eyes and groaned at as she gave in.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But none of that Sammykins bullshit. I'll let Sammy slide if it will really make you feel better. But only for the rest of the day. Don't get used to it. And you," she pointed at Tucker, "don't get any ideas. This is only for Danny to make him feel better. He's had a shitty day so far." Tucker frowned as Danny pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes!"

"Foley, Fenton, Manson! What are you doing in the hallway during class? Get back to it, and I'll see you in detention later today." Mr. Lancer crossed his arms when he spotted the trio. The kids jumped and apologized before skirting back to class.

* * *

Sam was regretting this. Oh boy, did she regret this. She rubbed her temples to try to fend off her impending headache.

"So Sammy, what do you want to do now? Could we watch a movie at your house, Sammy? Hey Tuck, do you think Sammy wants to hit the Nasty Burger before the movie, or do you think she wants to order a pizza?"

Tucker laughed as he followed them out of detention, typing away at his PDA. Danny had used every opportunity he had to tease Sam today, which had annoyed her to no end, but at least he was in a better mood than before. "Alright, this is getting excessive." She was obviously annoyed.

"Aw, come on, Sammy Sam. It's not that bad, is it? It is making me feel better!" Danny smiled and jogged to keep up with her as she tried stalking away.

She raised her eyebrows, "that's a new one."

Danny's smile faltered a bit, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks before his full smile returned. "Is this new one growing on you?"

"No," she said, though it was mildly unconvincing. She secretly kind of liked that nickname (one no one has called her before) especially coming from him, but she wouldn't let either of her best friends know that.

"I think she likes it," Tucker chimed in from behind them. He may not always express it, but he knew both of his friends better than they would like to admit.

"Shut it, Tucker."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, Sammy Sam. I think you like it." He stuck his tongue out at her. She returned the favor.

"If you say so, Danny Dan." Sam smirked as he narrowed his eyes at her. Tucker sighed and pulled up a game on his phone. It would be a while until their playful bickering stopped.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"I don't fight fair. I fight to win, Danny Dan." She smiled triumphantly.

"You'll lose when you're up against Danny Phantom, Sammy Sam." They stopped walking, Tucker almost bumping into them but not missing a beat on his game.

"Is that so, Danny Dan?"

"Stop that."

"I think you like it, Danny Dan." She challenged, placing her hands on her hips.

"I mean, it is better than Dan, I guess. Softens the blow a bit."

"Right, I mean Danny Dan doesn't sound too tough now does it?" Sam laughed. Tucker exited his game and started SnapChatting the argument to Jazz. Both of them felt that Danny and Sam's bickering was more like flirting.

"Hey, I'm very tough!"

"Sure you are, Danny Dan." Sam ruffled his hair.

"Well Sammy Sam doesn't sound very goth!"

She placed her hands on her hips, challenging him. "Sammy Sam sounds more threatening than Danny Dan."

"Does not."

"Does too! Just admit it, you like the nickname."

"Well I guess it does make Dan sound less threatening and less realistic. Leave it to Sammy Sam to always keep him in line." He smiled and she returned the favor.

"Let's not get used to calling each other names, now."

"Of course not. That's only for special occasions."

Tucker laughed and sang into his phone, "Dan and Sammy, sitting in a tree…" They whipped their heads around to look at him, cheeks heating up as they glared at him. "Aw, come on! I want to play too!"

Danny and Sam glanced at each other before smirking, their brains in synch as they said together "whatever, _Fucker Toley_."


End file.
